mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Alternate Europe (Map Game)
A millennium of years before Christ, Europe is full of tribes that did not yet developed higher culture. It is you, who will unite your native tribe and lead it to the glory of the Empire! 'Rules' (also see extended rules) 1. Be plausible and(Quote from wiki rules) don't do drugs while online. 2. Be accurate. 3. DariusTheMouse (talk) Is always right, he is the Mod, the God, and the father of all nations. If you think different, read this rule again. If you want me to resolve something like alg or diplomacy write ALG or DIP 4. Gaawd, be polite, turn off your ego and try to be friendly. (That does not include genocide of OTL nations and insulting OTL leaders/countries) 5. Be interesting and creative. 6. Map (see extended rules) 7. One day one turn. One turn 10 ingame years New turn starts at 20:00:00 UTC'.' 8. Expansion and conquest is limited. 9. Font type modification has its rule. Replying/diplomacy posts are italics, mod posts are bold (both are also bulleted), nation names are bold too. 'Other Pages' All other pages will be marked with AltE (Alt'ernate '''E'urope): Algorithm page Algorithm result page AltE archive 1000bc-800bc Discusion Page Tartesia, Athens and Lithuania country pages. '''Map '' AltE 750bc.png|Current map AltE Routes 2.png Country of Athens - ruled by Tyrant DariusTheMouse (talk) 14:43, December 24, 2013 (UTC)'' *Color: red *Size: 47,482px + Protectorate of Thrace 7,699px *Economical power 5, military power 5 Tribes of Lithuanians -ruled by Chief Rdv65 (talk) 23:31, December 25, 2013 (UTC) *Color: lime green *Size: 16,326px *Economical power 5, military power 2 Republic of Tartesia- lead by President Laptop Zombie 10:50, December 31, 2013 (UTC) *Color: orange *Size: 1,350 px *Economical power 3, military power 3 Latin Roma - '' Sine dei gloriem "Ex Initio Terrae" (talk) 19:49, January 15, 2014 (UTC)'' *''Color:pale orange'' *''Size: 7,578px'' *Economical power 4, military power 2 Aquitania '''- ''ruled by ''Cookiedamage (talk) 23:08, February 1, 2014 (UTC) *Color: Violet *Size: 10,625 px *Economical power 3, military power 3 '''Remember, it is never too late to join or re-join! 'Backstory' At last, people of Afro-Eurasia started uniting. ' *Tribes of Jutes formed union under the Chief Laptop Zombie. *To the east, the first baltic tribe formed Tribe of Lithuanians with Rdv65 as a chief. *In caucasus, Respublik allied numerous Scythian tribes and formed Lands of Sarmatia. *City of Rome, settled in late 11 century bc now became powerful with Sine dei Gloriem uniting Etruscan tribes. *City of Carthage was founded by Phoenician states but soon, young leader Local Mafia Boss decided to craft his own empire and his rebbel army won, later claiming lands around the city. *After becoming tyrant of Athens, DariusTheMouse conquered many Greek polis, colonized Aegean sea islands and Crete. *Powerful Bafour tribes merged to form the first big tribe alliance of Africa with Whipsnade as a chief. 790 B.C. *'Rdv65 can post last turn until this turn ends. *'Transalpine Gauls become fully integrated into Helvetica.' *'Proto-Hungarians lost grounds to a growing Podolian Slavs population. A branch of the Podolian Slavs, the Sorbians, move to the south, as the main group Podolian Slavs also expand. The Podolian Slavs, now renamed the Poles, and the Sorbians create a Slavic Causeway, separating the Proto-Hungarians into two pieces.' *'Bulgarians branch off from the South Slavs' *'Cello - Panonia joins the Union of Olofaridia' *'Dalmatians form their Principality of Dalmatia' *'The Cisalpine Gauls and the Italics merge to form the tribe of Southern Alps' *'At continual pressure from Phoenicia and Lydia, the Israelites form their Empire of Israel' *'War broke out between Egypt and Phoenicia' *'(I think 4-5 events is enough for one turn, as it is later hard to track what and when happened)' Athenian D: We call Olofaridian king to surrender and accept our terms, as Macedonian and Epyrian parts of the army were eliminated, 2 of 4 provinces were temporarily occupied/taken under control, and the only standing army is Illyrian, and it is simply too weak to deliver a final blow to our Kingdom. We demand Thracian protectorate as a vassal state, part (1,000px) of occupied Epyrian coast to Athens, other part (1,000px) of Illyrian coast 30 years later to Latin Rome and releasing of Epirus along with Macedonia as independent states under protection of both, Olofaridia and Athens. Olofaridia would like to see Epirus and Macedonia joining to create a buffer zone called Epiro-Macedonia. There would be no nations, and Olofaridian and Athenian troops would mandate it jointly. Also, no land would be ceded to Rome, although Athens can take as much as it wants from the Buffer zone. We agree for buffer zone, Epyrian coast and east Macedonia will be taken "to prevent big peasantry uprising" and Thrace will be Thraki protectorate of Athens. That's okay. Agreement reached. Athens: after succesful campaign, Ares is happy with captured lands. He now wants stronger Rome and more colonies. 50% of budget goes to reserve, the other part is used to fund infrastructure building and upgrading in main polises and colonies. (Economy is now level 5, military tech also improves) After Ruthenia formed, there is a good source of knowledge regarding west mediterranean, three colonies established in Galia, Iberia and Gibraltar with 250px each. This cuts big distance for trading with Northerns and enables Athens to establish trade with Galic and germanic tribes of west. Seeing Carthaginians defending against local warbands for at least 100 consecutive years, king of Athens sends alliance offer to Carthage, so along with Rome, the three states would from Mediterranean Alliance. *'Carthage would love to join the Mediterranean Alliance. ''(Rome's position?)' *'Mod A 100-year war is too much at this point in history.' '''Lithuanian confederation:' With the death of the ruling monarch, the heir to the throne assume power, being friendly to the council institution, he return some power to them. We expand 65pix north to take full control of the southern coast of the gulf of Riga. We start to recruit Latvian in the armed forces. Our merchants return with new of the split in the Slav society,, trade is now more restricted to the north Slavs in the hope that we could influence them for futur goals. *'Not very happy about this decision, the Bulgars move into Cimmeria to enter the Athenian trade sphere, slowing assimilating the Cimmerians' Rome: Continues expanding and begins to try to bring the italcs into Rome's influence sphere. Navy expands. as well as military, both are built up. Southern Scandinavian Union: Trade outpost in Lithuania is moved to the Gulf of Riga coast. We form colonies in Gaulia, Lusitania and Tartesia with 200 px each to support the trade route with Athens. Get 1 more edp to make 14 edp (about to paradise). We decide to help Norses and Swedes form their countries, sending gold to them. The 20,000 men navy is reduced to 10,000, with 10,000 being reinforced into the Army, making 30,000 army. Furthermore, 5,000 men is recruited in the colonies to make 35,000 men. With a closer distance now, Scandinavia offer alliance deal to Athens. 780 B.C *'Both Olofaridia and the Thraco- Panonian Dacians start to integrate the Proto-Hungarian peoples' *'As stated before, Bulgars start relocating into Cimmeria, and in the same time Sub-Scythian Dacians are assimilated by Bulgars' *'The Proto-Latgalians form their first country, the Grand Duchy of Latgalia, under Lithuanian influence. The Grand Duke offer the King of Lithuania a marriage and union. '(Balancing) *'Civil war in Umbria breaks out, Latin regions refuse to take part in it, and join Rome.' (Balancing) *'Carthage is gradually winning grounds against the Warbands surrounding it' *'The Sarmatian peoples merge with the Colchis peoples and migrate Northwards on their eventual course towards Europe' Population in Scandinavian colonies is very unhappy due to masssive recruitment without any reason. Southern Scandinavian Union: One more edp, both ep and mp now 5. Expand 200 px per colony. The Kingdom of Scania is formed, to which a seat in the Governing Council is granted. Similarly, the Colony of Storbrittanien, Colony of Gaulie, Colony of Port Louisitania and Colony of Gibraltar also receive seats in the Governing Council. However, each colony only have 1/2 vote. Ethnic cleansing took place in colonies: natives are expelled and replaced with Jutes, Danes and Gotlanders. The Union welcomes an Union between Latgalia and Lithuania. As colonies are expanded, the Union start to be interested in Mediterranean affairs and hope we can join the Mediterranean Alliance. More exploration finding more about Norses, Arians and Swedes. They are offered a seat in the Governing Council each, in return for control to the Union and join the Union as member kingdoms. *''Due to close relations and trade with Baltic Federation, especially Saxonia and Finland, neither Swedes nor Norses nor Arians are too optimistic about the idea of joining the Union.'' *'Athenian D:' We think that country not originaly from Mediterranean would not be able to fully participate in alliance affairs' and first of all, should expand it's influence localy, so we will keep a personal alliance for now. *Norses, Arians and Swedes are told that with Union membership, they can trade with Lithuania and southern countries like Aquitania, Venetia, Ruthenia, Roma and Athens, who are much bigger than Saxonia and Finland, especially Athens. Saxonia/Finland -> Semba -> Athens -> Mediterranean, so basicaly thats the same without loosing their lands. Athens: King initiates reform of colonial administration. Childrens that are born to half-greek families can get Athenian citizenship. This is done to encourage local people to create families with greek colonists, rather than people from their own state/tribe. It is considered a long term strategy, and is expected to show results in 3-4 generations. Also, Ares wanted to change system of Secretoriate, but dies of disease shortly after a journey to Bithynia. He had no son, so his daughter Althaia became the first queen of Athens. Due to fact that in Athenian law only king election or succession are described, Demos and secretaries will be able to veto her decisions. New colonies expanded 250px each. Army decreased to regular 5,000 men. Lithuanian Confederation: 'The king agree to the union with the Duchy of Latgalia and with a new people being numerous enough to have a demographic balance, the Lithuanian Coonfederation is reformed into the Balt empire, sometime refer as the Lithuanian empire by the Lithuanians and in the countries around. The military recruit 3000 new soldiers to protect the new territory from Slav incursion and build some ships to protect the Gulf of Riga. While not immediately interest in expanding beyond the Baltic, the idea of establishing a permanent colony beyond is take in consideration. 770 B.C *'Large Parthian and Median empires form in OTL Middle East *'Civil war in Umbria ends, both sides were almost completely destroyed and state colapsed.' *'Cimmerian warbands gather their armies to repulse Bulgarian tribes.' *'Dacian hegemony becomes a State of Dacia and declares that all dacian lands must belong to state.' *'The Bulgars form a country - the Empire of Bulgaria - to counter Cimmeria. War broke out and the trade route is disrupted due to the war. Athenian and Baltic traders have no choice but find another route.' *Sorry for a long time without map, I tried to make it several times but it kept geting corrupted, so then I discovered that my image editing software was unable to process data and simply re-writing it fixed the problem. *'Southern Scandinavian Union: '''Recruit 15,000 men for the army to make 50,000. 5,000 men are attributed to the colonies, 5,000 for Jutland and Anglia. Of the remaining 40,000 men in Scania, Gotland and Zealand, 30,000 start an all out attack on Bornholm, with the crucial objective of taking up the island to control the prosperous trade in the region. The remaining men defend against Finland and Saxonia along the border, and prevent a foreign landfall in Gotland. Taxation in the Oresund start to take advantage of the closure of the land trade route. 375 px is expanded per colony. After Lithuania renamed, the Union asks if they can still use "Lithuania" in official documents, although currently to prevent the breakage of an alliance we still use the term "Empire of the Balts" in official documents. Lithuania is asked not to support the Baltic Federation. Gold is shipped to Athens to ask Athens to stop trading with Saxonia. More gold is prepared for similar requests in case other countries declare war on us. Cimbria is asked to support us, in consideration of the signed alliance. (Alliance?) Yes of course, it was sent to Cimbria even before Saxonia had the trade alliance. (Sent but never accepted, need to explain why?) *'Athenian D:' 'We refuse to support any side as Athens have no official interests or land claims in the North.' *Saxons recruit 15,000 men and mercenaries in the mainland. Semba and Finland also start drafts in case of mainland war. (This war is considered "territorial dispute" because of Bornholm). Baltic federation cancels all trade that goes near Bornholm to avoid Scandinavian navy. '' *'Southern Scandinavian D:' Due to heavy fortification along borders, the Governing Council announces its lack of interest in mainland fighting, and want to be assured by the Finns and Sembans that in case there is only Bornholm fighting, Finns and Sembans will not help. Despite Athenian declination, we still keep our personal alliance. And the motive is declared to be of economical reasons (which is true, we want to control trade). Baltic federation (consisting of Finland, Estland, Lyvia and Semba for now, do not confuse with the Baltic Trade Alliance also consisting of Saxonia and Frisia) is told to disrupt all relations with Saxonia in return for safe trade inside the Baltic Sea, as the 10,000 men navy accelerate patrolling the sea. *''The main Baltic Federation council sents off Scandinavian diplomats without even listening to their demands, this was done to show that Scandinavia can't simply declare everyone enemies and then demand something. Saxons join the Federation and Cimbri join trade alliance (they didn't accepted Scandinavian alliance earlier, because the only trade route that they have is controled by so called Trade Alliance) New Trade center established and 1/2 fortified on Saxonian cost. Semba and Finland sees no threat in 10,000 men navy but Estland and Lyvia build up their fleet to be able to protect their own traders.'' *''South Scandinavia puts all mainland territory on red scale emergency (highest emergency) and the Governing Council is evacuated to Britain until 760 BC'' *''Emergency may mean something worse than current situation is coming, so Saxons and Fins put all the armies on fortifications, Federation navy is patroling all the way from Finish Svealand to Lyvia, and From Saxonia to Semba to prevent any hostile ships going there. Saxons offer alliance to all germanic tribes but no one agrees to join.'' Athens: The queen initiates two political reforms, one about introduction of improved laws regarding throne succession and the second one regarding secretoriate, which power is now limited by a Demos. Nevertheless, a ruler still can veto or release both structures. This way, kings or queens will be able to work more on foreign relations. Gibraltar and Iberian colonies expanded by 500px each. Tripoli is expanded slightly. Colony established on Balearic islands. To stabilise situation in the Cimmeria, Althaia sends 2,500 greek warriors and some gold for buying mercenaries to a fighting cimmerian warbands. Another 5,000 men are recruited in case of full scale war. For now, Prussian route thru Slavia and Dacia will be used. Gold and goods are sent to Rome so they would be able to take what is left from Umbria. Oversea navy is sent to Carthage to patrol it's coasts and help fighting against local warbands. Balt empire: '''We accept that the foreign power use the term Lithuanian as the empire is de facto rule by the Lithuanians and Lithuania is still use as a secondary name. A small force of 5000 soldiers is assemble and send to to take the island of Saaremaa and the small part own by them on our coast from the Estonian tribes to gain more control over the Gulf of Riga. (So you declare war on Estland or you still haven't seen they are united?) The navy is also expand to for the same goal. The Scandinavia Union is assuLre that we will stay neutral except if we are attack. We start to seek a new trade road with the Athenian and it is decide to create a temporary sea trade route. We ask the Scandinavian if we can use their colonies on the continents to resupply our merchant and if we can establish a trade outpost in their colony near the Gilbratar strait. *South Scandinavian colonies will provide any aid needed to Lithuania, trade outpost is established and Lithuanian merchants may travel free of charge through the Oresund.' 760 B.C *'After few years of fighting, on of the mercenary warband leaders manages to defeat both, Bulgars and Cimmerians and established Kimera Horde that now controls main South-North trade route.' *'Egypt defeats Kush in a fast war and conquers large part of it.' *'Both, Parthian and Median Empires cause conflicts while expanding. A major war in Middle East starts with Parthia and media fighting against Assyria, Urartu, and Colchis.' *'Sorbs claim that all the Panonian lands belong to them and conflict with Olafaridia escalates.' *'As Frisians expand, Belgics move to Germania and mix with the local tribes.' '''Athens:' Everything is relatively queit and good in Athenian interests zone. Colonies keep growing, Iberian and Gibraltar colonies expanded by 300px, 50px expansion on Balearic islands. Trade is restored on North-South Cimmerian route and agreement signed with Kimera Horde. Army is doubled in size because of conflicts in the east and possibly a new "players" in the local diplomacy. Ruthenian people bring some news about new Aquitanian king, so Althaia sends representatives with vast gifts to congratulate him. Lithuanian Empire: 'We expand 150 pix north and we start a colony of 50 px on the largest Estonian island ('I claim it as a whole last turn but seem it was refuse). The trade beyond the Baltic increase, resulting in a larger merchant navy. The military is stabilize at 35000 soldier due to the lack of colony to protect and the navy is given greater importance due to the Scandinavian potential threat and to protect our trade. Some merchant ships with a small escort now make the travel in the mediterranean sea and the Baltic to trade our good along the way and bring luxury.' The Balt empire is still the official name but is confusing, so I will use Lithuanian empire.' Sorry Lithuania, Estonia is now a country, not a tribe, so you need to go to war to get land in Saaremaa. Aquitania: '''The city states of Aquitania expand 150 px to the south into the Pyrenees. Many of the states' expand their military, especially near the Gaulish areas. A western Aquitanian, Guiler de Bordii, rises in the city state of Bordii (proto-Bordeaux) and becomes the leader in 757 BC. He does much to formulate an army in the city and works with the merchants of the city to improve the economy. In 755 BC, several new markets open up and a small trade route begins being formed. By 750 BC, the trade route is connected with the larger regional route connecting to southern Gaulish Athens. The population of the nation rises to 500,000 and stabilizes at a year 0.4% population growth, adding to a 4% growth over ten years. '''Wrong, it would be more than 4% due to exponential growth.<<< What about limiting factors? 4% is fair enough *'I did what I thought was reasonable. On one side, people probably had sex and had children a lot and didn't use any form of birth control, and then on a conflicting side things like disease, infant mortality, and frequent conflicts also limited life expectancy. -Cookie.' South Scandinavia: Governing Council returns. Each colony except for Britain expands by 250 px. Gold is sent to Aquitanian king, wanting to sign a full military alliance with Aquitania. Regular army increase further to 80000 men due to exponential population growth, and navy sizes to 30000 and continue patrolling the East Sea. Navy fleets are ordered to stay at least 50 km from Lithuanian coast, and avoid ships with Lithuanian flags. We promise Lithuania unconditional military support for a Lithuanian campaign against Estland. Major naval clashes with Finland, Saxonia and Semba. State of Naval War declared against the 5 Baltic Federation Members. (Not considered war) * Post-event: Saxons fully fortify their trade center. Semban general Hertus announces that he is "sick of that diplomatical games". He takes half of Semban navy, 15 thousand men and heads to Saxonia, there Hertus meets up with 10,000 Lyvo-Estonian joint fleet and Finish navy commander with his 15,000 men. Saxons send 5,000 mercenaries to the united navy. Frisians, Cimbrians and Arians provide 5,000 men because of their interest in trade with Baltic Federation countries. Whole navy moves out to Oresund and then to Britanian and Galic colonies, destroying all Scandinavian trader ships that they meet and causing supply shortage in both colonies. After this, they head back to Zealand and wait for enemies to arrive. Lyvo Estonian land army and Semba guard bprders with Lithuania, while Saxons, Fins and second half of Semban navy are guarding borders with Union. *''South Scandinavia: Due to supply shortage, the Colonies now rely on internal crops, as well as what is shipped from Lusitanian and Tartesian colonies. The colonies are closed to all but Scandinavian, Lithuanian and Athenian ships. Full State of War declared. As Scandinavian navy have not raided any Baltic merchant ships, the Governing Council declared the Freedom of Trade has been violated and that innocent traders have been killed. On board Scandinavian merchant ships were many foreign merchants from Lithuania, Venetia, Aquitania, Ruthenia, Galicia and Athens. Therefore, the Governing Council issue formal apology to the six nations named above due to the accident, and ask for military support in the war, especially Lithuania and Athens. Also, the 30,000 men navy is added with 30,000 men from the army to counter the fleet in Zealand. In the mean time, 40,000 freshmen are added to the army to compensate. Governing Council is evacuated to Tartesian colony.'' Not sure if you could support 120,000 men, even with trade n'stuff. i.e. Rome in it's extent had estimated 700,000 men. You have 120,000 and territory 7+n times smaller. Second half of Semban navy join in to fight Scandinavian navy, two fleets clash in the biggest battle at the time with 125,000 men and about 600-700 ships. Both sides loose 60,000 men but Baltic Federation has 5,000 survivors. As there is no more Union navy (I don't think you can increase your army, then get 40k more men and then supply 30k men with ships in one turn, because that would be really bad for economy and awkward in general) federation blocks all the ports and demands a truce. Since Governing Council is evacuated, the whole mainland is abandoned, no truce is done. Without any government to support, the army surrenders completely and Saxonia annexes the mainland and destroy border fortifications. British colony becomes terra nullius, Gaulic colony reannexed by Gauls, Lusitanian colony reannexed by Lusitanians. Economy and military collapse altogether to grade 0, and the Governing Council starts working towards a new country in Tartesia. Country is renamed the Republic of Tartesia, under parliamentary rule of the very little Scandinavian population that moved to the colony previously. The Governing Council lose power and become only advisors. Democratic government formed and peaceful elections carried on. The nation continues trade with Athens, though minimal. Military is non-existent and the country no longer knows anything about the North. Relations with Lithuania is de facto over, and relations with Venetia, Aquitania, United Galicia and Ruthenia is broke off due to now inferior status in comparison to those countries. ''Player is considering game withdrawal.'' Roma: 'Continues build its navy and military. the influenciation of the ''italics continues 750 B.C. *'Due to power vacum in Jutland, Anglia, Kingdom of Skane, Gotland and State of Zealand are formed by Federation, each serving as ethnic countries for people that stayed there. ' *'''Remaining colonists in Britania, Gaulia and Lusitania mix with locals, who form new countries on the grounds of the colonies. *'Urartu surrenders and war in the middle east ends.' *'Swedes form a federation with Skane, uniting Swedish tribes.' *'Germania is formed by Belgics and Germanics, forcing Frysia to stop it's expansion.' * Republic of Tartesia: The Second Parliament passes the Constitution, prohibiting Monarchism, supporting the Republican state, protecting the Freedom of Speech, Freedom of Assembly, Freedom of Press and Freedom of Petition. (as defined in the OTL American First Amendment.) The President is directly elected by the People, and so is the Parliament. The Prime Minister is elected by the Parliament, and the Government is nominated by the Prime Minister and passed by the President. The Constitution also defines two fundamental principles of the governances in the republic: #'The Republic holds full neutrality.' The Republic may not participate in any political or economical alliances. #'The Republic may not have a standing army.' The Republic cannot have a standing armed force, even a single soldier. The current standing navy of a few hundred men left retires, receiving honours from the President. In a press (Hm...?) announcement after the constitution, the former King of Jutland, Chairman of the Advisory Council (new name), spoke that the Governing Council did not regret their decision, and that a truce is truly a surrender for the Scandinavians. Due to the isolated nature of the culture, the Constitution prohibits foreign citizens to acquire citizenship. The Jutish, Danish, Anglish, Gotlandish and Scanian languages are promoted to National Languages and Official Working Languages to preserve the culture. The Republic is divided into 9 provinces, with names resembling the previous divisions of the Union and in accordance with the majority tribe/clan of the citizens of the provinces: Jutland, Zealand, Anglia, Scania, Northeast Gotland, Northwest Gotland, East Gotland, Southeast Gotland, Southwest Gotland. Each of these divisions are headed by a Governor, elected directly by the provinces' citizens. Each Advisory Council member is also the Deputy Governor of his province. Each province also have a People's Council (a parliament) and a Provincial Government elected by the People's Council. The positions in the Advisory Council, as well as the Deputy Governor positions are hereditary, and passes in a line. In case an Advisor have no son, his eldest daughter would take his position without any modification to her rights. Due to the population becoming increasingly secular, on God's scale the Republic have no edp. Lithuanian Empire: 'With the collapse of the Scandinavian union, the king seek restore relation with our former enemies and rival in the Baltic. We start to influence Estland and Lyvia to adopt a pro-Lithuanian attitude by promoting heavy trade and support. We also start relation with the newly form nations which result of the Scandinavian collapse including the Republic of Tartesia with which we offer to garantee independence. 300pix of expansion happen toward the north Slavian land from our southern territory to create a buffer between the capital. *'Tartesia establish relations with Lithuania and exchange embassies *'Lyvia is happy to have better relations with Lithuania (similar cultures) and as there is no more Scandinavia, it leaves Baltic Federation. Estland (fino-ugric culture) is closer to Fins, so they keep local alliance also leaving Baltic Federation.' *'Fins leave Baltic Federation and it becomes just a personal alliance between Saxons and Semba, nevertheless, Trade Alliance still exists and Lithuania is invited to join it.' Athens: Althaia dies, and again, the only possible successor is her daughter, Dike. Dike takes over her mothers duty and first thing that she wants, is to equalize women and men. Laws are changed and the only thing that women now can't do, is to serve in a military. Queen increases both navies to 7,500 thousands, and now, with army total of 35,000, Athens will acomplish something that Althaia planed long before. Taurus, Gibraltar and Tripolis are expanded by 500px. Aquitania: 'The city states of Aquitania expand 150 px to the south into the Pyrenees. Many of the states' expand their military, especially near the Gaulish areas. Guiler Bordii does much to formulate an army in the city and works with the merchants of the city to improve the economy. In 745 BC, several new markets open up and a small trade route begins being formed. By 740 BC, the trade route is connected with the larger regional route connecting to southern Gaulish Athens. The population of the nation rises to 540,000 and stabilizes at a year 0.4% population growth, adding to a 4% growth over ten years. Guiler Bordii begins formulating plans to wage war against the Gauls and claim their territory. 740 B.C. *'Liburni and Dalmati peacefuly disband the union and create their own states of Liburne and Dalmatia *'Sorbs sign alliance with Dalmatia and start raiding North Olofaridia. Olofaridians are unable to defend against numerous warband and are forced to give up. Sorbs get former east Cellmaria and Dalmatia gets a strip of land near the borders.' *'As there is no more Belgic Mainland, British belgics unite with Britania to create Britanian Union.' *'Lusitania establishes alliance with Galicia to expand their influence.' *'Influenced by Venetia, Aquitania, Ruthenia and Germania, Gaulia forms, claiming the lands that are not yet influenced by these states.' Cookiedamage, you are free to post 750bc events till the end of this turn. <<< Thanks! -Cookie Lithuanian empire: '''Join the trade alliance to improve relation with its member and build up the merchant navy with 2000 men and the military navy with 3500 men to patrol the trade road once use by the Scandinavian. We expand 350 px in North Slavia land and recruit 1500 men for the army now of (36500). A more progressive king power and give some right to the women and the parliament. The expansion of the city cause many Lithuanian to establish larger community, however, the countryside is still widely populated as the population increase faster, the need for farm land increasing as well. *Following Lithuania, as the closest ally of former Scandinavia, Anglia, Zealand and Gotland join Traders Alliance. Sweden, however, declares that they want to get rid of colonial past under the Scandinavs and refuse joining Trade Alliance or improving relations with Lithuania. '''Aquitania: '''The city states of Aquitania expand 150 px to the east into the eastern Pyrenees. Many of the states' expand their military, especially near the Gaulish areas. Guiler Bordii does much to formulate an army in the city and works with the merchants of the city to improve the economy. In 735 BC, several new markets open up and a small trade route begins being formed. By 730 BC, the trade route is connected with the larger regional route connecting to southern Gaulish Athens. The population of the nation rises to 540,000 and stabilizes at a year 0.4% population growth, adding to a 4% growth over ten years. Guiler Bordii begins formulating plans to wage war against the newly formed Gaulia to claim territory. Guiller also begins bringing numerous city states under his influence as he tries to aim for a centralized state. In 738 BC, he desginates his son Armagr as his successor to the city of Bordii. '''Tartesia: Several constitutional amendments are made. The two former "fundamental governance principles" are abolished, and a small police force is formed. All ports are closed and foreign trade ceases to exist. The economy now relies on agticulture and a nurturing scientists and inventors community sponsored by the President. Diplomatic missions in Lithuania are recalled due to fear of capture of diplomats while travellinh through the Sound by the Swedes who wants to "rub off the Scandinavian Age". Embassy of Lithuania here is still here. The Parliament announces two national projects: #Write an official record of national history, from the establishment of the Kingdom of Jutland onwards. #Explore the Southern, unknown lands, without any prospect of colonialism. *'More on the Constitutional Amendments:' Amendment One, repealing full neutrality, was opposed by about 30% of the Parliamentarians. These MPs formed the first recorded Political Party in the Republic, called the Neutral Party. However, the Neutral Party voted for Amendment Two (repealing prohibition of standing armed forces), because they thought neutrality could not be maintained without an armed force. Among the MPs that voted for Amendment One, opinion of Amendment Two was split between a group called Party for Strength and Unity (for Amendment Two) and a group called the Traditional Party (against Amendment Two). These three parties contested in the Third Parliamentary Election. In this election, the Party for Strength and Union (PSU) came first in the election and formed a government itself with support of six independents, therefore both Amendments still remain in effect for the time of the Third Parliament. Athens: After intense discussions with Demos and secretoriate, Dike abandons the idea of making her mothers plans come true. Instead, army is reformed. Regular army will now consist of 5,000 mainland army, and 1,000 garrison troops for every colony or protectorate that can sustain them. For easier administration, Iberian and Balearic colonies are merged with Gibraltar, Libya is merged with Tripolis. Both colonies get limited autonomy. 5,000 men are disbanded, and 15,000 keep serving, while navy keeps another 15,000 men. In future it is expected to lower the number of colonies and protectorates to 7 or 6, so less gold would be spent for the army. 750px expansion in Italian colonies. 730 B.C. *'First Scytho-Sarmatians show up in Cimmeria pushing out locals.' *'Bulgars expand into Dacian hegemony.' *'Sorbs start raiding Thraco-Panonian Dacs and claiming their lands.' *'Galia (not Gaulia) joins Britanian Union.' Aquitania: '''The city states of Aquitania expand 100 px to the east into the eastern Pyrenees. Many of the states' expand their military, especially near the Gaulish areas. Armagr Bordii does much to formulate an army in the city and works with the merchants of the city to improve the economy. In 725 BC, several new markets open up and a small trade route begins being formed. By 720 BC, the trade route is connected with the larger regional route connecting to southern Gaulish Athens. The population of the nation rises to 580,000 and stabilizes at a year 0.4% population growth, adding to a 4% growth over ten years. In 729 BC, Guiller Bordii dies, and the sovereignty of Bordii is passed over to Armagr. Armagr Bordii begins formulating plans to wage war against the newly formed Gaulia to claim territory. Armagr also begins bringing numerous city states under his influence as he tries to aim for a centralized state. Beginning in 726 BC, Armagr raids the lands of Fenetia, earning 50 px in the first six years. (Sorry, but this can only be made raiding tribes, not states, and it's still considered expansion. By the way, your expansion limit is 900px, 1/2 of the limit is still better than 100px) '''Lithuanian empire: '''The Lithuanian king try to influence the Lyvian Merchant and ruling class to make them see the benefit they would gain by joining our nation, a good economy, a navy that allow trade outside the baltic and a powerful army that will prevent any any aggression against their territory. We expand 300 pc in North Slavia. The population of the capital and in the country in general grow to 350 000. *Due to influencing Lithuania can now expand into Lyvia. (Using it's expansion capacity, of course) '''Tartesia: #''Fourth Parliament:'' The PSU won 45% of the seats, the Neutrals 25%, the Traditionals 20% and the Independents 10%. The PSU allied with most independents and formed a government. The PSU won the Presidential Election. In provincial elections, six provinces are controlled by the Neutrals, two jointly by the Neutrals and the Traditionals and one solely by the PSU. In a vote, the National Parliament voted for an application for joining the Mediterranean Alliance. The PSU and the Traditionals, as well as some in-government Independents voted for this application. Also, the Parliament voted to reopen the two ports: one for trading with Lithuania and the other for trading with Athens. #''Fifth Parliament:'' The PSU won only 30% of the seats, the Neutrals 35%, the Traditionals 30% and the Independents 5%. The Neutral and Traditional parties formed a coalition government. The Traditionals won the Presidential Election. Four provinces are controlled by the Neutrals, two jointly by the PSU and the Traditionals and three by the PSU. Again, the Parliament voted in favour of the application. The Parliament voted to maintain the armed police force at 500 men, sufficient to maintain internal peace and prevent crimes. A third port is opened, exclusively to support the Second National Project (Southern exploration). The First National Project (official historical record) is completed. Athens: Dike dies of unknown disease that occurs all over the kingdom. Her son Aias takes over the throne immediately anouncing emergency state, most of the trade is stoped, and people start leaving cities. No expansion is made and main army disbanded for now. Navies spread out to colonies where they can wait for a disease to end. The new king starts funding Asklepas (derived from Asclepius), buildings where people can come to get advices on how to recover from diseases. Some expeditions in colonies organised to find and examine healing herbs and spices. 720 B.C. *'Sorbs establish the Kingdom of Sorbia and sign peace with Olofaridia.' *'Minor disputes between Venetia and Gaulia occur, Venetia offers Aquitania an alliance.' *'Aryans establish their state and start calling themselves Geats.' *'Republic of Italia replaces Umbria.' *'Venetia offers Aquitania an alliance. '(Laptop, when player overtakes a country, he only keeps it's territory not alliances or so, all previous decisions and events can be ignored) *Population: if there was about 14.5 millions people in Europe, and our map has about 680-700k habitable pixels, pop. density was 21p/px in the begining of the game, so for player states it can be 30p/px and 25p/px. Tartesia: 4 edp is now here. Economy at notch 2. Military improved to notch 1. #''Parliament VI:'' The Traditionals won 60% of the seats and formed a government by itself. The other parties each got 20% due to mass defection from these parties to the Traditionals and a lot of independent candidates joining the Traditional. The Traditionals also won the Presidential election. Amendment Three limit any diplomatic relations to Athens, Lithuania, Galicia, Venetia, Aquitania and Ruthenia. Amendment Four defines when to announce Emergency State and War State. A few traders with Athens are seen to develop symptoms of mysterious diseases, which is believed to be what is happening in Athens. Trade with Athens is temporarily postponed, infected traders are isolated but not killed (due to constitutional blocking of all human killings including capital punishment) and treated for the symptoms. Second National Project postponed to look for cures or herbs to treat this disease, many researchers look into the surrounding Ilberian peninsular outside republican territory to find such a cure to send to Athens. #''Parliament VII:'' The Traditionals came out a narrow victory at 55% of the seats. The Neutrals won the Presidential election. Amendment Five decides a new method to ratify amendments: through ratification of at least 2/3 of provincial parliaments. Finally a cure is found for the disease: a mixture of two rare plants' leaves heated. The Government decide to sponsor this research and mass grows the leaves. The few merchants infected are cured and trade resumes with Athens. The plants are provided free of charge to the Athenians, and Athens is asked for an embassy in Tartesia. (don't use bold for the text, italic or bold italic only) Athens: '''Thanks to fast reaction, organised expeditions and help of Tartesians, disease stops devastating the kingdom. Many new herbs and cures are discovered and academies now teach professional Asklepi in case of new diseases. Trade is renewed, people come back to cities and everything stabilises. As there still were many unidentified or unknown casualties, Aias decides that people should have family name, just like it is in Rome. Most of them will be derived from oldest known family man name, fathers name or demonym. Royal name will consist of name, father or mother (depends on who was the king/queen) name and Family name Dariapoulu (son of Darius, and yes, I'm almost worshiping myself :D), so Aias is now officialy The King Aias Dike Dariapoulu. After this reform will be aproved and all people will have surnames, it is planed to organise proper census. Mainland army re-formed. Major expansion (1,500px) in Italic and Iberian colonies. '''Lithuanian empire: A serie of raid against our merchant start to hurt the economy around the capital but the people behind those raids are not know. The king and some subvertive agents continue to increase our influence in Lyvia to turn it into a vassal in some decade and strengten the idea that a union with Lithuania would be a good thing. As contact merchant expedition to Greece bring back story of great cities and luxury good, the population of Lithuania start to be interest by the Greek culture and the king saw the Greek superior culture as a way to impose Lithuania as a cultural center. A merchant returning from Greece bring with him the disease but having hear of a Tartesian cure, immediately send a ship to ask for the cure. *'Tartesia' sends over to Lithuania two ships of the cure, living plants and special needs of these plants for Lithuania to prevent an outbreak of disease. *'Athenian D:' As we are interested in trading capability of Lithuania, we offer some professional Asklepi to educate lithuanian healers. Aias also offers 1,000 Athenian men to guard Lithuanian trade outposts that are most vulnerable and exposed. 710 B.C. *'Babylon becomes free.' *'Assyria conquers some lands from Israelites.' *'Frysians win the war against Germania.' *'Podolian slavs form Duchy of Podolia.' *'From now on, anyone who misses a turn should be able to do that turn until the next turn ends.' Athens: After successful family name reform, census was organised. Population in Athens is about 1,000,000 people, 850,000 living in official provinces, 100,000 in European colonies, 50,000 in African. The biggest city is Athens, with population of 60,000 folowed by Thebes, Corinthos, Helesphontes all with 30,000. Aias is happy about ongoing growth of cities, he spends most of the budget to improve infrastructure in important cities like Sevastopol, Irakleon, Tripoli and Syracuse. He also establishes cities of Kipros in southernmost point of Cyprus, Hispania/Hesperia in ATL Barcelona, Tangiers to the south from strait and Gibraltar to the north. Major expansion in these places. Tartesia: '''We now have 4 edp. Military is improved to notch 2. As per a Parliament decision, the nation form a partial patronymic system of naming. Surname will look like (First name) (Father's name)dottir (Family name) for daughters and -sen for sons. A population census begin to take place and the population figures is placed at 20,000. Half our expansion limit is expanded. Some diplomats are sent to Athens hoping to establish an embassy there. Knowing of the population figures in Athens, the President is in panic and decided the economy should be focused on building fortifications and great walls to defend against foreign powers in the future. The Second National Project is sadly postponed indefinitely, all of the ships prepared for this project is transfered to trade uses. It is proposed in the Parliament that the Capital City, Tarisivn, should cooperate economically with Athenian ports, but while waiting for it to be voted the term of the Parliament runs out and a new Parliament takes over and studies the proposal all over again. *Expansion limit is 50x so 50(2+2) means 200px. '''100 px expanded. *'Athenian D:' We accept Tartesian ambassadors. Also, Aias offers that after geting a land border, 1,000 men from Gibraltar could also guard Tartesia. *'Tartesian D:' The Parliament decides this is a sensitive matter, and the problem would be resolved later, when we've got a land border. Also we request there should be an Athenian embassy in Tartesia. Lithuanian empire: 'we increase our militarty to grade 3 after adding foreign knowledge in our force. 700 B.C. *'Geats and Jutes of Sweden are not happy, conflict escalates to some fighting. *'Assyria conquers whole Israel, but Media uses the chance and starts war'. *'Sarmatians move even further into Cimmeria.' *'Norses, Geatland, Zealand, Anglia and Gotland create alliance called The Union.' *'Anglia establishes colony in Britain, Zealand and Saxonia are not happy about that.' *'1. Scandinavia (you) owned Skania long enough to settle it, now it is in Sweden. Minority, no? 2. UNION in this case means alliance, I'll mention that. 3. Well, on the blank land, of course. 3.1 As far as they don't meet up, there is no big conflict.' *'Regarding your post:' Union in former Union territory is bad? Whuuut? Protests? Whuut? Diplomatic wars? Wh... Well you know. Colonies? How is that bad when Union itself had a colonies, and it's people live in former colony? Wars? Not really. Tartesia: Lithuanian traders bring news of what is happening in the former Union territory: unions, protests, diplomatic wars, colonies, wars. For us, it seems like drama, and everybody agrees that the new "Union" will just fall one day like the old union. The people are very happy about the harmony and peace that this new small republic brings them. People agrees also that the strength of a nation lies in democracy, prosperity and stability instead of size and armed forces. Thinking that we've arrive at the correct solution, everybody's mind seems to be happy and the President announces that the Second National Project will never be resumed. We try to balance between Lithuania and Athens so not to rely too much on one country. It is requested that in addition to the 1000 men Tartesian menforce, Lithuania and Athens should each contribute 1000 men to protect Tartesia, so to balance between the influences. Due to the fact that the nation is barred constitutionally to establish any relations with Britain and Lusitania, and that at least 4 provinces (Jutland, Zealand, Scania and East Gotland) have declared they will not vote to repeal Amendment Three, but we want to secure trade northwards with Lithuania by having good reputations in Britain, we decided to ask Athens to help us gain that needed good reputation. In continuing democratic parliamentary elections, two more political parties are formed: the Conservative Party and the Social Party. The former primarily wants an universal curriculum for 12-year education for children, while the latter primarily wants better trust between people. We've got 5 edps. Athenian D: Tartesian traders and diplomats are free to use Athenian routes, markets and outposts without any special permission. Athens: Aias dies. Achylles Aias becomes a new king. His most important goal, as he states, expansion closer to mainland and creation of functional territorial administration system. First reform to split lands into three groups, mainland provinces, colonies and special territories was successful. Soon, full scale changes may be implemented but for now, the king expands in Italia to acomplish Plan of Athenian superiority there. Karalis in Sardinia and Neapolis in Italia are established. For the first time, 5 most important cities get autonomy (like magdeburg right), these are Athens, Thebes, Corinthos, Sparta and Helesphontes. Ambassador sent to Tartesos. 1,000 men from Gibraltar and oversea navy now also starts guarding Tartesia and it's coasts. Lithuanian empire: '''Continue to trade and modernize our forces with Mediterranean tactics. Trade continue with everyone. '''I will try to make a more deep post next turn. 690 B.C. *'After war in Israel, Assyria was unable to defend itself against Media and colapsed. Egypt and Babylon also claimed some lands.' *'Conflict in Sweden is settled by giving away ethnic territories of geats to Gotland and Geatland, as well as giving coastal jutish settlements to Zealand.' *'As Sarmatians settled their homeland, all the remaining cimmerians live in Taurus.' *'Gaulia and Germania defeat Frisians and re-gain some land.' Athens: '''Aeschylles organises another census, to know how fast population is growing. In the end, Demos reports total of 1,250,000 people. As most of them were just not involved in the previous one, or live in athens after expansion, the pop. growth rate remains unknown. The second stage of territorial reforms is almost up. As there is no need for two of five secretaries, whole secretoriate is disbanded. Instead, ministers of economy, war and society are assigned. All of the colonial lands are divided to 10 territories, with their own regional capital cities: Taurus (Sevastopol), Cyrenaica (Cyre), Tripolitania (Tripolis), Magna Grecia (Neapolis), Meza Grecia (Syracuse), Sardinia (Karalis), Monaikos (Monaco), Iberia (Hispania), Aparctias Hesperia (Gibraltar), Notos Hesperia (Tangier). To rule them, elections are held and all of the elected candidates are aproved by Aeschylles in official ceremony. Also, 4 special territories are created: Thracian protectorate (puppet state), Greek Epirus, Greek Macedonia, and Greek outpost in Cimmeria. All of them are temporary, until official status will be clear. These territories are ruled by assigned Athenian deputies. Demos is now officialy known as Athenian parlament. To keep close cooperation between all administrational branches, the meeting in Athens is organised every year gathering the elite of Athens. Presence of a king, ministers, parlament, governors, deputies and ambassadors is a must. Everyone are prepared for the third stage of reforms. Major expansion in mainland and a minor one to finaly get land border with Tartesia. '''Rome: Military and navy are built up and Italia begins to be vassalized, Expansionist politics begin to take place and expand into cisalpine gaul. This politics also begin to create a strong navy in the western mediterraneum in order to start an effort to establish a italian unified government. Athens is ask to aid in order to establish the nation. another small colony is made in northern africa near carthage western borders. (economy reaches level 4) Sine, recently Athens, Carthage and Rome formed Mediterranean alliance, would you like to keep Rome in it or will Rome leave it? Tartesia: The most recent expansion forms the Federal Territory of the North. This territory is expanded by 100 px again this turn. Now we've got 6 edps. Again, Lithuania is asked for 1,000 men to help protect the nation. After coins were issued, the first banks were formed by the people (not the state) that lend money to people that wants to expand their businesses. The Ministers are, for the first time, required to be present at Parliamentary meetings and explain about laws, amendments and other documents that would be presented in these meetings. For the first time, a higher House of Lords is created, with the old parliament forming the House of Commons. The House of Lords comprises of the President, the nine Governors, the nine Heads of the People's Councils, the Mayor of the Federal Capital of Tarisivn and the Deputy of the Northern Territory. Also, the ambassadors of Athens and Lithuania are also requested to join Parliamentary sessions. The Government is reformed. It is now lead by the Prime Minister appointed by a majority party/coalition and consist of the minister of the following ministries: #Education and Healthcare #Lithuanian and Athenian Affairs #Armed Forces (i.e. Military and Police) #Agriculture and Fisheries #Science and Technology #Currency, Trade and Finance (the management of banks) #Justice (court affairs) #Culture and Ethnicity (preserving the culture) #Employment and Labour Conditions #Taxation #Housing, Residence and Census #Rural and Urban Development, Transport and Pollutants Treatment #Religion and Post-Union Affairs (the watch on events previously in Union territory) #Equality 680 B.C. *'Duchy of Podolia, Ruthenia, Galicia and Lusitania expand.' *'Republic of Italia colapses under the pressure of Rome.' *'Sorbs start raiding Epiro-Macedonia.' *'Bulgars move to south, Kimera Horde starts raiding Scythian tribes to gain control over the situation.' Lithuanian empire: With the Greek and other influence coming in, the now almost powerless Parliement start to ask for reform to gain more authority. The former division among the family reappear after that the king is accused of being more favorable to one or another, they threaten to stop paying impots. Under pressure, the king agree to reform the parliement by abolishing it and creating an other one. The second Lithuanian parliement have the task to take care of the development of the country, it have thirty members, fifteen for Lithuania and fifteen for Latgalia. We expand 300 px north in Lyvia and continue to pressure the elite of Lyvia into a full union where Lyvia will get fifteen members. Lithuania finally establish family name with the clan named being used. *'Athenian D:' Achylles Aias doesn't want to influence Lithuanian interior affairs too much, but he advices Lithuanian king to take away all powers that families have, because division inside is a bad bedrock for an empire. Secretly he tells that 10,000 Athenian men can be in Lithuanian kings disposition anytime, with full support and supplies from Athens, just in case. *'Lithuanian D:' The king thank the Achylles Aias for the advice and will consider it when time will be good to remove their power. *'Tartesian D:' Lithuania, we need 1000 troops from you. *'Lithuanian D: '''We already garantee your protection and we send 1000 men, we are also ready to furnish you with materials at a cheap price to build a small wall if you wish. '''Athens:' The king avoids any questions about Sorbs and Epiro-Macedonia, as for now only Olofaridian troops were attacked, he wants to wait, secretly preparing plans. To stabilise situation in Cimmeria, he sends supplies and some gold to both Cimmeriands and Kimera Horde, hoping that they will hold off for now. The third reform is postponed. Achylles Aias sees a chance in Italia. 20px expansion to connect Neapolis to Magna Grecia. Major expansion in mainland. (730px). 3,000 men army from Syracuse and Monaikos gathers in Neapolis. Both, oversea and local navies also arive there. Mainland greek army is moved to north. It is a serious dilema, to crush the tribes that are threatening Athenian influence or to strenghten allies. He decides to wait and see if Roman king will do something. Rome: Continues to expand north wards and influence the italics. assures it alliance with athens. *'Athenian D:' As there is no more Italian Republic, we think Rome should annex these lands, our armies are ready to help. Tartesia: Now with a border with Athens, Tartesia asks Athens to build a Great Wall along the border, as to be sure that neither side would attack the other side. 100 px expansion. 1 more edp, 7 edps, Economy notch 3. Military is also upgraded to notch 3. The Tartesian ambassador in Athens sent a message back to home about the situation in Epiro-Macedonia, and the 1000 Athenian men is told they can come home if they want, but they must come back in 7 years without missing a single men. Finally, the Ministry of Athenian and Lithuanian Affairs is split into two Ministries: Ministry of Military Cooperation and Ministry of Diplomatic Relations. (Tartesia becomes a city state) "Those 1,000 men are garrison of North Gibraltar patroling your territory, so they are under Athenian command." Athenian D: The King refuses to spend money to fortificate in the west when the main threat is in the east and mainland. Athens don't mind a wall from your side tho. 670 B.C. *'After massive migration Bulgars finaly reach the Black Sea, their former territories in the north are retaken by slavs.' *'Sorbia gets itself in a conflict against Podolia, Dormatia and Olofaridia, wining only against the last one and loosing some territories to the first two mentioned countries.' *'All Iberian tribes mix creating one unique regional culture.' *'Babylon expands, tension grows between Egypt and Media. Kush colapses. ' 'Athens:' Greek Epirus is merged to mainland. 1,500px expansion in mainland to reach Greek Macedonia. In order to know what is happening around the continent, parliament sends diplomats and ambassadors to distant countries such as Media, Parthia, Egypt, Ruthenia, Helvetia, Ulster, Britania, Geatland, Sweden, Estland and Finland. It is expected to get and examine maps of these places. More academies and Asklepias opened. All important cities continue growing, funding is increased. Fishing and farming are encouraged, so Athens could sustain even more people without importing food.The king recomends to stop using foreign banks due to unclear manipulations regarding Athenian citizens and possibly bad intentions. As Achylles sees Rome being kind of busy, he decides to do everything on his own. With aprovement of the parliament and his administration, he launches campaign in Italia.18,000 men invade former Italian Republic. victory Invasion on Sarmatia could be also launched soon if Kimera will fail to reach Athenian outpost. *Success of diplomatic missions (random.org): Mission was successful in Media, Finland, Egypt and Ruthenia. Tartesia: A Great Wall starts to be built on the border. 150 px expanded, now we've got 8 edps. The Ministry of Military Cooperation is incorporated into the Ministry of the Armed Forces. The Parliament is even considering to split the nation into two and each parts going to one ally, as it is too risky to live in this small nation and people are leaving the country to settle abroad in Athens, Lusitania and Galicia mostly. Amendment Six repeals Amendment Three and replaces this amendment with: "The Republic and its citizens and residents cannot establish trade or diplomacy with any country legally successor of any member of the former Baltic Federation, Cimbria, any state formed by Frisians, Geats, Norses and Swedes, or any state that was formed in the former Union mainland territory." This effectively means trade and diplomacy cannot be established with Geatland, Sweden, Zealand, Gotland, Finland, Estland, Lyvia, Semba, Cimbria, Saxonia or Frisia. After the amendment, the government seeks diplomatic relationship with far-flung countries such as Britain, Aquitania, Ruthenia, Venetia, Gaulia, Lusitania, Galicia, Helvetia, Rome, Carthage, Helvetia, Germania, Liburne, Dalmatia, Olofaridia, Dormatia, Sorbia, Podolia, Bulgaria and Kimera Horde. As diplomats were sent, we learn about the conflicts in the regions. The banking industry blossom, and the banks start to have foreign customers, mostly Athenian and Lithuanian. However, the banks aren't too optimistic about these customers, because often they don't repay their loans. The Government urges the King of Athens to grant its citizens identification papers and start monitoring the residence of Athenians to locate their house so the banks in Tartesia can take the houses if those people can't repay loans. These measures were carried out in Tartesia: people start to have ID papers, and they need collateral to borrow from banks. Therefore, the Government start to issue Land Owner Recognition and House Owner Recognition documents that will be held by banks when the borrowing took place. *'Athenian D:' As our people have identification since the first census, we can't do anything more. Anyone that doesn't have their "id" is not a real citizen, and so should not be associated with our kingdom in any way. *'Tartesian D:' In such a case, the Tartesian government would like the King of Athens to help seize collaterals from Athenians who borrowed and didn't repay the loan even after it is due. If this is not legal, we'd like the Athenian government to pay up the loans of Athenian citizens. *'Athenian D:' Aeschylles refuses to cooperate with Tartesian banks because of the following reasons: #The banks are private business in foreign country, and so they have nothing to do with Athens or it's administration. #Banks should manage their money on their own, thinking ahead of the events and taking their risk. #The only formal thing in Athens which can be used as an evidence of debt is "debt note" that is given to the people/organisation lending money/property. As we consider this problem being not political nor inter-govermental, we refuse to dicuss it any further. *'Tartesian Banking Federation:' The Banks decide to control their own fate, because they think they cannot rely on their government anymore. Every foreign customer have to hand over the full control of his collateral before he could be lent, and that the bank reserves the right to sell the collateral at anytime after the loan becomes due and the customer have not repaid this. This process is not applied to domestic customers. Because banks cannot legally have arms, the Tartesian Royal Police is in charge of guarding these foreign collaterals. The Parliament approves this motion. The banks decide to collectively write off these unrepayable loans down as cost, and some banks unilaterally declare they will not lend to foreign customers. 660 B.C. *'Bulgars establish Bulgaria.' *'Conflict between Cimbria and Semba sparkles when King of Semba decides to re-launch expansion to Slavia.' *'Galicia expands and reaches Aquitania.' *'D mt kingdom also called Aksum Empire discovered by Athens after agreement with Egypt.' Tartesia: Carefully disguised agents of the Ministry of Religion and Post-Union Affairs bring back news of more war in the Baltic. (What war?) Some of the people start to learn of Levant cotton from the Arabian people, and the population learn to make cotton clothes. People also learnt of ceramic potterries and learn how to make it. Lithuanian empire: We continue to pressure the Lyvian into a union and expand 350px north. A important family is accused of treason after trying to assassinate the king, all their power are taken. To prevent this happening again, the other family are force to swear loyalty to the crowd and are reduced to simple wealthy family, most of their power being remove. We tell the Tartesian bank that we have enough people who are later pay their tax in some region to bother about what happen in Tartesia monetary system. To counter this proble, we start to establish official roads to help the collect of tax and our traders. We recruit 3000 soldiers to follows the population grows. *'Tartesian D:' First, we didn't ask you anything about the banking system. But we WANT 1000 soldiers from YOU to help guard our country, and we want a trade outpost too. *1. I think he's replying to your previous turn. 2. You already have the men (680BC) *'Lithuanian D: '''We already send the troops and propose to give you some the material need for your defensive wall. '''Athens:' Aeschylles Aias dies and is succeeded by Aigle. While she is waiting for Romans to do something, Italian campaign is stoped and 750px expanded to make sure all supply lines are safe. Helenistic culture is strongly encouraged in Thrace, preparing it for "reunion". Diplomatic missions continue in all the countries they were started. Lydia is asked to provide maps of Capadocian Peninsula (Asia Minor). Diplomats along with settlers are sent to Iberia and Tripolitania. This is done to influence local tribes to create their states. Settlers go there to have greek minority so country would be more likely friendly regarding Athens. Also, Aigle is planing to unite all "superior cultures" into alliance. From Athenian perspective it should include Mediterranean alliance, Phoenicia, Media (and civilised Iranian tribes), possibly Tartesos, Lithuania (and balts), Zealand or Saxonia and Anglia if it colonises Britain. 650 B.C. *'Anglia expands even deeper into britania and establishes friendly relations with Union of Britania. Zealand partialy mobilises.' *'Alliance of Media and Parthia falls apart because of both rulers being imperialists.' *'Egypt and Media mobilise, Phoenicia, fearing the invasion from either sides starts fortificating.' *'Numidian culture forms in Africa under greek influence.' Tartesia: Establish friendly relationship with Mediterranean members Carthage and Rome. However, because Amendment Six have decided that we cannot establish any trade or relations with Anglia/Zealand/Saxonia, and that both the public and the provinces are not willing to ratify anything that repeals Amendment Six, the country decides to expand 150 px more and stop. The Great Wall is extended to all of the border and the coast, and that there are only three gates on the coast and nine gates on the borders. Amendment Seven is ratified, therefore making Amendment Six immune to anyway of repeallance, and that Amendment Seven itself also similarly immune. (no referendum, parliament vote, provincial decision, advisors/presidents/governors etc. can repeal these two amendments.) Rumours are spread that the Lithuanian and Athenian armies will be expelled if these countries enter alliance with Anglia/Saxonia/Zealand, and the Parliament affirms its position as such. To talke over the situation when the foreign armies withdraw, we increase our army from 1,000 to 4,000, the police force from 250 to 500, a marine-navy force created at 100. The population increase to 35,000. *'Athenian D:' As we clearly see some Tartesian politics trying to influence our choice of allies, we withdraw our forces and navies from there refusing any posibility of military and political cooperation in the future, economical cooperation is still acceptable tho. *'Tartesian D:' Because the Athenian government refuse political cooperation also, the ambassador of Tartesia in Athens is withdrawn. However, because we don't have control over the ambassador of Athens in Tartesia, he's still there, but he can't get involved in official Tartesian meetings. *'Athenian D:' We withdraw our ambassador. Regular diplomats however are not disbanded. Athens: '''Aigle continues campaign of Italy and expands 1,500px in mainland. Political missions are successful in Britain, Estland and Helvetica. More settlers are sent to Numidia. Oficialy, Athens send supplies and gold to Numidian ruler to establish democracy and expand culture. The third stage of teritorial reforms starts. Provinces are now official, and all together they make up "mainland". As of now Kingdom is divided into 10 provinces: Attica (Athens), Central Kingdom (Thebes), Mezos (Corinthos), Peloponnese (Sparta), Thesaly and Macedon (Vergina), Epirus and Ionia (no capital), Thracia (West Vosporos), Capadocia (East Helesphontes), Crete (Iraklion) and Cyprus (Kipres). Every province gets 2 representatives in the Council Meeting and it's structure is now clear. ''Higher grade goverment:'' *''King gets 5 votes, main strategos gets 4 votes, 3 secretaries get 3 votes each.'' *''Provincial governators get 20 votes, 2 per representative.'' *''Colonial governators get 15 votes, 1.5 per representative.'' ''Lower grade goverment:'' *Parliament gets 500 votes, 1 per representative *Provincial deputies get 100 votes, 10 per province, 1 per representative. *Colonial deputies get 100 votes, 10 per colony, 1 per representative. *Ambassadors get 50 votes, 1 per representative. This way, parliament can make decisions by itself, having 500 votes of 800 total, nevertheless, other deputies are still well represented. Instead of creating political parties and groups, as it was in Demos, representatives create temporary groups that corespond to their views and opinions. Every citizen is free to come to General Council and discuss or propose their own ideas. As Aigle says, this is the peak of Democracy. '''Laptop, should we close the game? This is Laptop. Close the game if you'd want to. I'm making people join CoV. To Laptop: Well, I have just enough time for these games, but is it interesting to play with like 1-2 more player(s)? For me it is ok, but I don't know about you and Rdv. Lithuanian empire: 'Expand 300 px in Lyvia anf formally divides the adiministration in two regions administered by a representative of the king, Greater Lithuania and Livonia. The militray are now deeply influence by the hellenic culture who rule engagement. We try to spread our culture in North Slavia to influsence them trought cultural trade. Trade with the Meditteranean world increase. Two smerchant vessel are sunk, and Finland is secretly suspected, no actions are taken for the moments. Talk about reinforcing the border trade outposts are advanced by the second Lithuanian parliament. The families start to challenge the power of the king. 640 B.C. *'Whole Europe suffers from unknown disease, due to intensive trade it spreads very fast and kills many people, luckily, advanced Tartesian, Athenian, Lithuanian and some other people have their cure and so disease is stoped. Many people died, population density drops to 20 people per pixel. *'Due to war and disease Scythians retreat closer to caucasus, Kimera Horde takes control over Cimmeria.' *'Sorbs and Dalmatians start war against Olofaridia.' *'Zealand splits into Dania and Jutland.' 'Notes ' This lingustic map could help you decide to what tribes family your nation will belong. Also a good tool for all nation the maps. A nother map tool for all nation maps. Sometimes picture thumbnail is not accurate, so before editing it or asking why I didn't, check the full resolution. Rule is added: If, for more than 1 (one) turn consecutively, a state is in state of war with another state, or expanding into another tribe's land over 1/2 (one half) of its expansion limit, it is entitled to a reduction of 1/2 (one half) edp per consecutive turn, and that, if the reduction accumulated after the war is not integral, it is reduced to the closest lowest integer, and the difference will not be carried over for deduction in any subsequent war. 'To do list...' Improve rules and game in total. List of NPC/Tribes with ep/mp and army sizes. Max recruitment and population factors. Put all algorithm calculators on some hosting so players don't have to count everyhing by themselves. Update pixel count and mp/ep for players. 'THANKS!' I also would like to say "Thanks" for Whipsnade and The River Nile 2. You helped me very much. :] I'm in.Whipsnade (talk) 22:37, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Category:Alternate Europe (Map Game) Category:Map game Category:New Game, maybe? Category:Map Games Category:Pre 1900 Map Games